


The Cost of Surviving Part 3

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Prompt: Continuation of The Cost of Surviving.





	The Cost of Surviving Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoilers for The Crimes of Grindelwald. Do not read if you haven't seen the movie yet and don't want spoilers.

Now that Leta had grown used to her loss of sight, Newt and Theseus could breathe a little easier. However, after a few weeks of recovering in the safe house, Leta was restless. Newt had re-arranged the furniture and fashioned her a walking stick, so she could get around the house easily but she wanted to get out. 

She walked in on Newt and Theseus talking.

"We need to do something. Gellert Grindelwald is still out there. He's got Queenie and Credence. I know that he did this to me, but I cannot just sit idly by and let him do more awful things while I sit here moping."

Newt looked at his brother. If he knew anything from his days at Hogwarts with Leta, once she had an idea there was nothing that could be done to talk her out of it.

"Okay", Theseus said. "If you want to get back out there, I understand. But can you give Newt and I a few days to get organized, there's a lot more to consider with your safety now."

"Alright", Leta said, smiling softly, she was just happy they had agreed. 

Within an hour, Newt was working in his suitcase. Leta had handed over her wand when she was first injured with little fuss. Now, Newt was painstakingly casting a four point spell on her wand, so Leta would be able to control where her wand was pointing.He was also testing out a facial recognition spell so that Leta would know who her wand was pointing at. 

When he was finished, he sighed. Leta would still help be able to help them track down Grindelwald even with her loss of sight.


End file.
